puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuki Nishina
Kazuki Nishina is a character in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live and King of Prism. He is the childhood friend of Kouji Mihama, Ann Fukuhara, and Wakana Morizono. He is part of a street-dancing group and is the son of a family of sign-artists. Bio Appearances Kazuki is a fit young man with sharp, tough eyes and tan-toned skin. He has silver hair, although he is shown in flashbacks to have had black hair, meaning it is dyed. He is fairly short; significantly shorter than both Kouji and Hiro. In the early spring, Kazuki wears a black (purple tint) t-shirt with a v-neck with a forest green long cargo jacket with a hoodie over it and also has black pants with a white stripe. He also wears a chain necklace with this outfit. During the summer, Kazuki wears a light yellow t-shirt with black borders and a lime green vest with a hood over it. He also wears black sweatbands with a white stripe through the middle. Personality Role in the Plot Dance Battle, Let's Go! Naru and Ito first meet Kazuki when Ann introduces him to them. Ann goes to Kazuki to get advice about Wakana accusing her of stealing her song, which Kazuki had given her. In fact, Kazuki had not written the song: Kouji had. However, when Hiro Hayami stole Kouji's other song, Kouji lost his innocent, happy, and gentle personality, and gave Kazuki one of his songs to hold onto. In order to win the song for Ann, Kazuki agreed to battle Edel Rose idol Hiro Hayami in a Prism Dance battle. However, before the battle, he injures his foot saving a child from a moving car. He falls mid-jump, and Hiro catches him, realizing that the battle would have to end in a draw due to Kazuki's injury. Ann got her song back nonetheless, and the parents of the child Kazuki saved thanked him at the police station after he got his leg treated. A Familiar Face When Ann and her friends at Prism Stone come to Kazuki for advice on dancing, he gladly gives them some pointers on how to dance. However, lesson time is cut short when he has to go and make signs for the neighborhood summer festival, due to the fact that his family runs a sign-making shop. He spots Wakana Morizono bullying Otoha Takanashi's Pair Friend, Femini. Although he stops her from teasing Otoha and her friend, Wakana insults him when she makes fun of street Prism Shows and the festival. Not letting her live this down, he jabs back at her, saying that she was a coward not to do a 3rd jump on the day of the tournament. He challenges her to a shooting match at the toy shooting range, saying that if he got the hardest prize to get and she missed the easiest prize, she would have to listen to anything he said. Image Songs FREEDOM Ez Do Dance K.O.P. Remix (Vs. Alexander) NEO STREET STREAM (with Taiga) FREEDOM -Kazuki & Taiga ver.- (with Taiga) NEO STREET STREAM -2018 Summer Remix- (with Taiga) "H"EART OF "K"ING (with Hiro) Prism Jumps Kazuki can make 3 jumps in a row. Burning Splash.png |Burning Splash rire torm.png|Breaking Fire Storm ka.png |Burning Sword Breaker Etymology Kazuki's given name has no specified reading, but one interpretation is "fire moon" (火月). His surname means "virtuous sect." Trivia *He is the only main character in Rainbow Live whose parents are not shown or identified. Category:Rainbow Live Category:Main Love Interests Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Prism Stars Category:Edel Rose Category:Over The Rainbow Category:King of Prism